


一点摸鱼

by slsmountain



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsmountain/pseuds/slsmountain
Summary: 是个想写bdsm的失败品…因为要搞这个所以采用了32，但是背景设定我完全没有细想所以希望大家能宽容看待bug（。
Kudos: 4





	一点摸鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 是个想写bdsm的失败品…
> 
> 因为要搞这个所以采用了32，但是背景设定我完全没有细想所以希望大家能宽容看待bug（。

尽管双手被反绑在身后导致身体难以保持平衡，桐人还是尽力蹭到身前用脸颊去蹭他的膝盖，像是真正的宠物，动作里带了十足的讨好意味。对方的表情依然不怎么好，但是看起来稍微缓和了一点。桐人在心里叹了口气，直起身子安静地等待他的下一步吩咐。

桐人其实对这种事并没有兴趣，他对于性的需求仅限于正常的、情侣或爱人之间的范畴。可是现在他不得不惯着自己的爱人，顺从他变得冷漠而不复温柔的性格，接受他的一切支配。他向来舍不得让他不开心。

桐人在得到指令后又往前蹭了一点，然后用嘴去脱对方的裤子。灼热的性器和他的脸来了个亲密接触，他下意识地往后缩了一下，然后又补救般地把脸凑上去，用湿漉漉的柔软舌尖舔过顶端，然后含进龟头。他没什么技巧，但那副顺从的淫乱模样就是最好的催情剂。感觉到性器在嘴里胀大，优吉欧的手按在了他的脑后，干脆顺势做了个深喉。桐人动作有点生涩，而且他并不懂得如何避免不适，结果是没持续几秒就把性器吐出来咳的眼泪都掉下来。而在这期间优吉欧却并没有表现出不耐烦——大概是看他实在卖力。

桐人调整好自己的状态后又一次贴上去，乖巧地用舌头舔舐柱身，偶尔含进顶端浅浅吞吐，用柔软的口腔内壁去蹭那根性器。他看起来太糟糕了，像是个欲求不满的婊子。可是这都是因为他实在太爱优吉欧了，他没办法拒绝对方提出的任何事，即使是在这种特殊时期。

优吉欧用几乎温柔的动作拍了拍他的后脑勺，桐人于是抬起头来用蒙着水汽的眼睛看向他，顺便用舌尖舔了舔挂在嘴边的液体。对方起身过来给他解开了绑着双手的绳子，这是他身上最后一道束缚了，说明他做的不错让优吉欧心情好了起来。在给他解绳子的优吉欧现在看不到他的脸，桐人于是悄悄笑了起来，幅度不大又有点苦涩，但是却的确真情实感。

然后优吉欧重新坐下，他被抱着坐到了对方身上。桐人被进入的时候趴在耳边小声喘息着，很想在对方白皙的肩膀上留个印子，像是他们之前一样；可是他现在并不敢那么做。他要做的是顺从，而不是因为一点小小的私欲惹得不舒服。因为他爱他。

优吉欧握着他的腰上提下按，桐人被肏得直不起身子，腰软绵绵的没有力气，腰窝折出漂亮的弧度。屁股和对方的下身紧紧贴合，软肉被握在手里揉，然后被往旁边分开，性器顶到更深的深度。他小小地尖叫一声，然后压着声音断断续续地抽泣，快感占了三分之一的原因，还有三分之二是心里翻腾着压不下去的委屈以及难以掩盖的想念。这些情感化为泪水不断溢出他红扑扑的眼眶，落在优吉欧的肩上和他的身上。


End file.
